


Always and Forever

by LiraelClayr007



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Bittersweet Ending, F/M, M/M, greek god!cas, hunter!dean, zeus!chuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: Falling to his knees, the hunter spoke. “Forgive me, Bright One. These woods are not always safe. It was only instinct that caused me to draw a blade. But I would never harm you. I could never…” His voice trailed off as he stared into up into the face of the god.Castiel drew the hunter to his feet. “I am Castiel.” he said simply.Dean’s eyes widened. “God of the dawn? I have aptly named you Bright One! You bring light wherever you go. Flowers bloom for you. Birds and bees fly in your wake. Mortals…” He paused, blushing. “Mortals sing songs of your beauty.”--a loose retelling of the myth of Eos and Tithonus--





	Always and Forever

The first time Castiel saw Dean he knew he was lost.

He’d fallen in love with humans before, of course. He was the god of the dawn, bringing light to all he touched, and sometimes when the light of dawn fell on a human his heart just exploded with love for her. Or him. So he’d appeared before them in his winged glory, and (with a few, notable exceptions) they’d loved him in return. It never lasted, of course. Human lives were fleeting, like the sparks that flew upward from a fire and then vanished into the darkness. Castiel, being a god, was eternal.

But then there was Dean.

Dean was a hunter. Castiel first saw him on a summer’s morning, his brown hair turned golden in the sunlight. He had an arrow nocked on his longbow, the string drawn back to his freckle-kissed cheek, aimed at a small doe a good distance away. Castiel knew before the arrow was loosed that the shot would fly true. His hunter--for he had already begun to think of the hunter as  _ his _ \--could be nothing less than perfect. The hunter smiled when the doe fell. “Good,” he said to himself (for he could not know Castiel was listening), “she will feed my brother and I well.” The sound of his voice was as music to Castiel’s soul.

He knew he should approach with caution, but Castiel could not hold himself back. He leapt down from his perch in the treetop, landing lightly on his feet, brilliant white wings unfurled behind him. He smiled his beatific smile.

Before Castiel could speak, the hunter had a knife at his throat.

Even then, Castiel felt his love grow. Such bravery! He knew, of course, that no mortal blade could harm him. The hunter must have known that as well, for almost as soon as he’d begun the motion he was withdrawing his weapon.

Falling to his knees, the hunter spoke. “Forgive me, Bright One. These woods are not always safe. It was only instinct that caused me to draw a blade. But I would never harm you. I could never…” His voice trailed off as he stared into up into the face of the god.

Castiel drew the hunter to his feet. “I am Castiel.” he said simply.

Dean’s eyes widened. “God of the dawn? I have aptly named you Bright One! You bring light wherever you go. Flowers bloom for you. Birds and bees fly in your wake. Mortals…” He paused, blushing. “Mortals sing songs of your beauty.”

“What is your name, hunter?” asked Castiel, smiling.

“I am called Dean,” the hunter replied, and Castiel’s heart leapt again.

“Dean,” Castiel said, savoring the taste of the name on his lips.

“Would you like to see the mountain, Dean? The palace of the gods?” Castiel asked.

For a moment Dean could not speak. Then, “I have to take the deer home to my brother, in the village. But after, I would love to see the palace. You would take me there?”

Castiel gently ran his thumb along Dean’s jaw; Dean trembled at the touch. Castiel looked into Dean’s eyes and whispered, “I would take you there for a lifetime.”

* * *

One visit became two, and two became many. Anyone who saw the two men together could see their love shining brighter than Castiel’s wings.

On Dean’s third visit, standing beside a gurgling stream, he had taken Castiel’s hands in his and said, “May I kiss you, Bright One?”

“You don’t have to call me Bright One, Dean. And you don’t have to ask.” Castiel had answered with a laugh.

When their lips met that first time Castiel swore the birds burst into song.

“Okay...Cas.” said Dean, when he had his breath again.

“Cas?” He tried the shortened name out, unsure.

Dean wilted.

Castiel smiled, pulling Dean into his arms. “It is perfect,” he said. “‘Cas and Dean’ sounds just right.”

There were more kisses on that day.

* * *

On Dean’s sixth visit, Castiel asked him to stay.

“I love you, Dean. I ache when you leave. Stay with me on the mountain. We can laze by the fountains, run in the trees, bask in the sunlight--”

“I only want to bask in  _ your  _ light, Cas,” Dean interrupted.

Castiel held Dean’s hands, eyes full of hope. “You will stay with me, then?”

“Always and forever.”

* * *

The next day, people the world over spoke of the glory of the dawn. Many said it was the most beautiful sunrise they had ever seen.

* * *

The love of Castiel and Dean was full of light and joy.

Their days were filled with flowers and sunshine. Dean still hunted when the fancy struck him, although the animals weren’t needed for food; the gods kept their table filled with whatever any of them wished to eat. They swam, they ran, they danced. They enjoyed every moment.

Their nights were filled with love and starlight. They wrapped themselves in each other, and neither wanted to ever let go. Castiel had to leave every night to banish the darkness and bring the dawn, but he always kissed Dean’s forehead before he left, and was back in his lover’s arms as soon as could be.

Castiel and Dean visited Dean’s brother often; they saw his brother marry and watched his nieces and nephews grow. It was after one of these visits that Castiel noticed a look of wistful sadness on his love’s face.

When asked, Dean smiled sadly. “They’re growing up,” he said. “Sam, Eileen, the kids. I’m getting older too. Time is passing. One day I will die. And you, my perfect Bright One--” he cupped Castiel’s cheek in his hand. “You are immortal.”

Castiel nearly wept. “I will love you forever, Dean,” he whispered, holding him close. “Forever.”

* * *

That night, a bit before it was time to awaken the dawn, Castiel kissed Dean on the forehead and slipped away from their bed. Quickly he flew to the very top of the mountain, to a place he didn’t often visit.

The throne room.

He stood before his father. “Please, my lord Fath--”

“Castiel. You know I don’t stand on formality. At least not among the gods.”

Castiel grimaced. “Of course.” He started again, internally reminding himself not to laugh at his father’s ridiculous (for a god) name. “Please, Chuck, I have a request.”

“Ask, then.”

Castiel stood tall, looking Chuck straight in the eyes. “You know how much I love Dean. We have been together for many years, years full of joy. But he is growing sad, because he is mortal and I am not. Please, Fa--” A glare from Chuck reminded him, and he corrected, “Please, Chuck, give Dean immortality. I have never loved another as I love him, and I never shall again. Give us eternity together.”

As Chuck considered, a single tear made its way down Castiel’s smooth cheek. There was very little hope, he knew. Chuck did not, as a rule, give gifts to mortals.

After a few moments Chuck smiled, as if to himself. Then he said, in an almost amused tone, “Very well. Your Dean will live forever.”

Castiel couldn’t help himself. He threw himself at Chuck, hugging him around the neck. “Oh, thank you Father! Thank you!” He flew around the throne room, laughing with joy, and then was off to wake the dawn.

* * *

Dean was still asleep when Castiel returned that morning, flush with sunlight. He snuggled behind him, kissing his ear and whispering, “Wake up, love.”

Stretching, Dean mumbled his good mornings and rolled over to face Castiel. When he saw him, he hid his eyes. “Cas,” he said. “You’re...glowing.”

“Oh. I apologize,” said Castiel, and the light from his wings dimmed. “But I’m overflowing with joy. Dean, Father has granted us--granted  _ you _ \--a gift. He’s given you immortality, love. I told you I would love you forever.”

Dean’s eyes filled with tears when he realized what Castiel was telling him.

“Forever, Cas?” He kissed Castiel gently, and then more forcefully. Then, with a wink, “You’re sure you won’t grow weary of me?”

“Never.”

* * *

They didn’t discover what Chuck had done until several years later.

They were again visiting Dean’s family in the village. They stood with Sam and Eileen in the shade of a tree, watching the children playing in the sun.

“They’ve grown so much,” Dean said, nodding toward the children. “The baby is nearly what, now? Six?”

“Seven,” said Sam proudly. “And speaking of aging…” He grinned, brushing the hair at Dean’s temple.

Dean’s face paled. “But that’s not...that can’t be.” he said. He looked to Castiel. His face swept from confusion to fear and back again.

“It’s just a little grey hair,” said Sam, clearly bewildered.

“But I shouldn’t…” Dean started again. They hadn’t told Sam and Jess about Dean’s immortality. Again he looked to Castiel, pleading. “Cas?”

Castiel was there, an arm around his waist, lips brushing his cheek. “We’ll figure this out,” he said, his voice low. Louder, to Sam and Eileen he said, “I apologize, but I have to take Dean back to the mountain now. We need to visit my father.”

Sam and Eileen automatically bowed their heads at the mention of the god of thunder. Dean’s knees went weak. He’d lived on the mountain for many years, but Castiel had kept him away from Chuck. Everyone knew the god of thunder was unpredictable and easily angered, and no one wanted to get on his bad side. Not even the other gods.

* * *

Castiel’s voice was edged with pain. “Father, what have you done?”

“Castiel, I told you to call me--”

“NO!” Castiel spat out the word, glaring at Chuck. “You told me you gave him immortality!”

“And so I did,” said Chuck calmly. “You asked me to make him immortal. You forgot to ask for his youth. He will indeed live forever.” He looked at Dean, who had sunk to the floor, clutching at Castiel’s legs. “You will live forever, but your body will continue to age.”

Castiel’s wings whipped out, fury sparking from his feathers. “What have you done?” It was only a whisper, but the sound carried throughout the throne room. Tears of rage and sorrow fell from his eyes.

In a flash of lightning, Chuck loomed over them, filling the room with his presence. “Go.” he said. “Live. Love. And next time, Castiel, ask the right questions.”

“There will be no next time, Father.” Castiel said. He pulled Dean to his feet, protectively wrapping an arm around him. “Dean is my forever.

* * *

And so they lived, Castiel ever as fresh as a flower kissed by the morning sun, and Dean a growing tree: for many years he grew strong and vibrant, but soon enough his leaves began to turn red and gold, and some began to fall. Dean’s love for Castiel was bright and undaunted, but his body became thin and weak. More years passed, and although his heart never faltered, soon he could no longer walk. Every day Castiel gently carried him from their bed to a soft bed of grasses and pillows along a brook, in the sun. Castiel sang to Dean, and whispered stories he’d heard the stars telling when he awoke the dawn every day. Dean gazed in wonder at his beautiful sunshine, or just listened to the melody of his voice, or slept safe in his arms.

Their love never faded.

But as the years and years flowed past like the water down the brook, Dean grew weary of his ancient body. “Please.” he whispered, “Cas. Find a way to let me go.”

So Castiel asked Chuck for one more thing.

* * *

One more night Castiel held his love. One more time he left him alone to call the dawn, leaving tears as well as a kiss on his forehead. One more sunrise.

And one more time Castiel carried his love away from their bed. On this morning he did not take him to their bed by the brook, however. Instead they flew to Castiel’s flower garden, where they laid, Dean held gently to Castiel’s chest, in the center of a field of wildflowers.

“You will live forever,” Castiel said, “and you will always have my heart. But today you will leave this body behind. I think you will like this place, when you change, although if you want to leave I will understand.”

There were tears in his eyes when he whispered, “I love you. Always.”

Dean’s whispered back, ever so faintly, “And forever.”

Gently Castiel laid Dean on the ground. He kissed his lips one last time, then plucked a single feather from his wing and placed it on Dean’s chest. When he backed away, Dean began to shimmer, then rapidly he grew smaller and smaller, until with a faint pop, he was gone.

In his place there was a small, round bumblebee.

At first his flight was erratic, but soon enough he found his way to hover a few inches from Castiel’s nose.

“I thought you’d like to be able to fly.”

The bee bobbed slightly in the air.

“I know that you are only a bee now, and you will not hold onto the thoughts of a man for long. So hear me now: I wish you joy, light of my heart. Wherever you go, you will be also with me.”

The bee buzzed, and bobbed, and flew away, to find his way among the flowers.

Castiel stood alone, wiping away his tears.

“Goodbye,” he whispered.

* * *

Castiel still wakes the dawn, of course. Without him we’d live in a world of darkness, with only the moon and stars to light our way. But even the most breathtaking sunrises of today cannot compare to those that graced the sky in the days when Castiel held his forever in his arms.


End file.
